


Hopeless Romantic

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Sterek Valentine Week 2021 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One-Shot, Sterek Valentine Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Stiles can't help but love his hopeless romantic partner Derek.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Valentine Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150598
Comments: 14
Kudos: 158
Collections: Sterek Valentine Week





	Hopeless Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : For Sterek Valentine Week 2021 Theme of Hopeless Romantic. This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe.  
>  **Beta** : ScarsLikeVelvet

Stiles woke up to the smell of tea. Which wasn't an odd occurrence. Derek always made tea for him before he left for work. Today's tea, though, smelled a little different than normal. Stiles sat up in bed and grabbed the cup on the warmer beside the bed. He lifted the cup up to his face and inhaled the scent. It smelled like roses, and it smelled really good. He took a sip, finding the temperature just right. It was floral but not too overpowering on that front. It kind of reminded him of the rose water his mother used to make him when he had bad days.

The tea tasted wonderful, and Stiles would have to ask for more of it. There were other rose-flavored teas that Derek had brought home during his travels for work, but none of them tasted like this. Stiles down the cup as quickly as he could, and he was glad that he had slept until the tea was cool enough to do that.

Stiles got himself out of bed and got ready to settle into work for the day. He looked all over the kitchen, but there was no tea lurking in the cabinets. He pouted before turning to head up to his office. It overlooked the best part of the Preserve. It might be winter, and it might be wet and cold, but it was still beautiful to Stiles.

"You are an asshole, Derek Hale," Stiles said as he settled into work. He looked at the kettle at the side of the room and tried not to focus on the fact that whatever tea he had wasn't going to be as good as that tea. He wasn't sure if he could stomach any of them, so he grabbed a bottle of water from the pile that was by his computer station. He had a lot to focus on, and he couldn't be distracted, even by tea.

It took three hours for Stiles to come out of his writing fugue state, and he found that there was someone in his kitchen. He could hear the echoes coming up the stairs. Few people could get into the house without the alarm going off. He saved his stuff and started to back it up because his anxiety didn't allow anything else.

Peter was in the kitchen with what looked like two bags from the diner that he liked. Stiles settled onto the stool at the island and waited for Peter to dole out the food. There was a tray of drinks, and Stiles saw a hot and an iced on each side. The iced tea had no ice inside, though, but that was okay. It was how Derek always ordered them if he would be drinking them later.

The iced drinks went into the fridge, and Peter handed over one of the salad bowls. Stiles groaned at what he saw inside of the bowl. It was a maple bacon chicken salad, and it was one of Stiles' favorite salads from the diner. It wasn't on the menu for today, and Stiles knew it.

"So he's pulling out all of the stops, huh?" Stiles asked.

"You know that he is. If there was one thing that he got from his father, it was the romantic in him. Gregory would do no less for Talia on their anniversary. It was sickening." Peter was smiling as he said it, so Stiles knew that Peter was just trying to push Stiles' buttons.

Stiles grinned as he started to eat. Peter handed over one of the two hot cups. Stiles inhaled the scent and found more of that damned tea. He looked toward where the other cup was in the fridge.

"Mine is coffee, so don't even," Peter said.

Stiles laughed and nodded his head.

Lunch was a quiet little affair, and Stiles was happy about that. Peter talked about idiots at the station that his father never would gripe to Stiles about. He tried not to since Stiles had turned into an adult since that kind of thing wasn't kosher to him. Stiles didn't care as Peter always gave him the good gossip.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, everything for my romantic bits is already done. I got us a trip to wine country for the weekend and all of next week. It's why we are both working today. We would rather work today and have more time in wine country than to not have a day there."

"You two are so sickeningly in love even now that it makes me sick."

"Like you and Dad aren't the same."

Peter just sniffed at Stiles and then slipped out of the kitchen. There was the sound of him doing something in the living room, and then he came back into the kitchen. He handed over a sheet of paper. Stiles snagged it and looked at the food that was listed. He realized that Derek wanted him to pick a few things. Stiles found a pen on the island and circled the things he wanted. He handed it back to Peter.

"So you are his messenger?" Stiles asked.

"He knew that if he didn't send me, you would lose yourself in writing all morning and afternoon."

"Well, I got a good bit done, so the break was needed. And the stuff in the fridge?" Stiles asked.

"One for now and one for later since he knew you would down the first hot one. If you don't promise to drink the other in a little while, I'll be taking it with me and returning it around three."

"Fine." Stiles slipped off the stool and darted over to where the fridge was, and pulled out one of the drinks before kissing Peter on the cheek as he passed him. He went up to his office and started to work again as he had more to do, but he was on track to finishing early, which was his goal anyway.

Stiles lost himself in writing again and kept on until he was out of tea. He looked at the time to see that it was nearly three, so he slipped down to grab the other. Stiles wasn't sure how Derek had gotten any local shops to make him lattes with his own supplied tea, but he was happy about it. He was more than pleased with the tea. He would have to make sure that Derek gave him the rest and where to buy it so he could order it or something. Though he suspected that Derek had found it in New York City and was there enough, Derek would probably just buy some when he was there. Stiles was okay with that as well.

Another hour and Stiles was done with not only his work for that day but the work for the next morning, so he could sleep in. Which was his goal at the moment.

Stiles jumped when he felt hands on his shoulders. He tipped his head back to look at Derek. Derek smiled before leaned down to give him an upside-down kiss.

"Happy anniversary, Stiles," Derek said.

"Happy anniversary." Stiles made a questioning noise, and Derek leaned in again to kiss him.

"What's the plan for dinner?" Stiles asked. Food was in Derek's wheelhouse. It's what he did for a living now, and it wasn't what he loved to do for Stiles. He never got tired of making food for him.

Derek had taken over a restaurant in New York City for another Pack while they had been having issues while Stiles was in college there. By the time he graduated, Derek was making a lot of money there and was able to hand over the reins and had enough experience to open another chain of it in Beacon Hills.

It was good, and it was nice, Derek learning to love cooking and being good at it. Between Derek's trust and what he made running the two restaurants, they were set for life. Stiles didn't need to work, and he found that while he liked helping the police, he didn't like being an officer of the law. So he consulted when his father needed supernatural help, and that was it. The rest of his time was spent writing.

"You are a hopeless romantic, I hope you know that."

"Ten years together, and that's all you have to say?" Derek asked.

"No, it's not, but it bears repeating, every year," Stiles said.

Derek spun the chair around and pulled Stiles up into a kiss.

"I have more of the tea, and I think that you'll like the rest of my surprise for our anniversary."

"Yeah?" Stiles asked.

"Yup. Peter is going to be partnering with me to open a new shop."

"New shop? Not a new restaurant?" Stiles asked.

"Nope. He's going to run the shop in the building next to the restaurant."

"That place has been empty for years. I know someone bought it and was renovating it. That was you?"

Yes. It's a new coffee and tea shop. I know the other closed down for too many health code violations. The upper room will be a place where even you can go and get lost in a world of writing. I plan to see about setting up for the local writers' group to meet there during NaNo."

"Oh, that will be great. And that's why you made my tea."

"Yes. Peter said you nearly snapped his hand off when he tried to limit you on drinking the two iced."

"I did not. I might have growled, but there was no snapping. I promise."

Derek laughed and tugged Stiles up and out of the chair. He pulled him over to the middle of the room, and music started to play. Derek began to dance.

"See, I told you, hopeless romantic."

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
